Basic elements of such a device are already known from DE-OS 27 48 982. It is moreover also known to design such a device so that the prepared casting resin mixture, which has continuously been degassed in a storage container by agitation and connection to a vacuum pump, is filled into a pressure box, with the filling in process being accomplished with a connected vacuum pump. The pressure box itself or a suitable casting container can be used for pouring into the mold. The feed pipe is thereby initially closed and the pressure box is connected to a pressurized air source or the like so that the casting resin mixture can be pressed out of the pressure box into the mold.
It is not desired that the casting resin mixture, which has already been degassed under vacuum, be brought into contact with the pressurized air or the like, because a certain amount of gas will be absorbed into the casting resin mixture. It is furthermore disadvantageous that a certain amount of the casting resin solidifies in the pressure box or in a part thereof and remains on the walls so that after several operating cycles the coated parts must be cleaned.
It is therefore the purpose of the invention to provide a device of the type identified in greater detail above in such a manner that gas does not again get into the already degassed casting resin prior to it being filled into the molds. Cleaning operations of the pressure box due to solidified casting resins are thereby reduced to a minimum.